horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drill Time
"Drill Time" is a song by rapper Slim Jesus. Lyrics I fuck with savages, you a fuckboy, you can't hang You can find me posted up on Frank block with my fuckin' gang You ain't really 'bout shit, stay out my... Cocky (Let's get it) (Let's get it) Gang and his bitch Slim Jesus in a cut (Let's get it) Boom Boom I fuck with savages, you a fuckboy, you can't hang You can find me posted up on Frank block with my fuckin' gang You ain't really 'bout shit, stay out my spot, don't speak my name Or I pull up on your block at night, wearing all black and let that 40 bang I fucked your girl and I ain't even try to, that little hoe, she a fuckin' thot Got her off the Molly, now she rollin', all she good for is giving top I got loud pack, I got school buses, hurry up fam, come and shop I got a big 40 with a thirty-clip, and I call that bitch my fuckin' mop I paid 350 for a Fendi belt, and that double F hold up my strap A lot of y'll just Twitter flex but this shit ain't just a fuckin' rap I hear one diss and I'm running up in your fuckin' trap You thought shit was sweet 'til I ran up with no fuckin' mask Always chasing a check, bitch I'm really 'bout mine You a broke boy but you rock designer, that shit don't sound right Thought you could sneak diss and you won't get found, right? 'Til you get caught in traffic, at the wrong place, at the wrong time Got a couple shooters and they ride with me And they down to shoot when it's drill time Pull up and we get to drumming Let thirty shots out that Glock nine Got a couple shooters and they ride with me And they down to shoot when it's drill time Pull up and we get to drumming Let thirty shots out that Glock nine Now it's back to the trap with a twenty sack Rolling up a swisher of that straight gas Got a fifty-clip sticking out the MAC So that's fifty shots for your goofy ass Copped a Ferragamo when I was up at Saks But my True Religion's still off my ass I got heavy pockets, I got big ass bands Run up on me tryna rob, and that thirty blap Keep a bank roll on me at all times, rolled up with a rubber band Off the lean, that Promethazine got me walking around like a kick stand Keep a burner tucked on my right side, my .380 or my FN And if I catch you lacking, better pray to God that my shit jam B-but if it don't, I'mma take you out like a fuckin' date Put a hole in your fuckin' back if I catch you talkin' to the fuckin' Jakes Ain't afraid to catch a body and skip out from state to state And if there's a witness, I'mma kill 'em too and I'mma beat the case Let's get it! (Let's get it) (Let's get it...) Why It Sucks # He raps about living in the hood and having guns but he never lived that life. # With that said the lyrics become very corny. # Slim Jesus's voice is painful to listen to. # The lyrics are mostly threats and drugs. The music video is very bad and are a bunch of kid-wanna-be gangstas. Music Video Slim Jesus - Drill Time Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Slim Jesus Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Drug Songs Category:2015